Who Knew?
by GallifreyxStands
Summary: Hannah believes she's that last Time Lord. But what if she wasn't? Whilst sitting in her London apartment, she watches a news report of a strange man called 'The Doctor'. Being the curious person she is, Hannah decides to pay Torchwood a visit to investigate. But who knew it would end up like this?
1. Prologue

**Hey! So I wrote this a while back but haven't found the time to post it and stuff. Before I go on this takes place directly after the episode 'The Christmas Invasion'. Anyway, give me your feed back in a review! I would really appreciate it. **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE GOT A TIME LADY TO COME THROUGH THE CRACKS IN TIME IN SEASON 5… ehehe rhythm.**

**So without further adieu, lets start the Prologue **

My name is Hannah and I'm the last Time Lady in existence. … That came out a little depressing, didn't it? I'll tell you now I'm not one to sugar coat things. Oh and before you go off thinking Hannah is my real name I thought I should let you know, it really isn't. Anyhow back when my home planet was still in existence, we had this tradition. To put it simple terms we would rename ourselves after a certain ceremony took place. And well, I re-named myself The Pilot. That doesn't really explain how my name is now Hannah does it? Well, after a while I thought the name I chose was rather stupid, so I re-renamed myself to a nice Earth name; Hannah. So now I just go around solving problems. And by problems I mean saving the universe. You're welcome by the way.

Somebody always manages to mess up the space time continuum, or re-write history, or trying to 'Rule the Universe'. But it's not like I travel around with wings, no no, I have a teleportor. Okay so picture a wristwatch, but instead of telling time… it teleports. Understand? Good, I wouldn't want to repeat myself.

I just realised something…. I'm talking to myself. Okay what is my life. But I guess its not the weirdest thing I've ever done. A couple regenerations ago I took a selfie with a Dalek before blowing its ship up. Shut up, I can hear you judging me. Back to reality now, I was in my small apartment, just drinking some tea. What? I teleport anywhere through space and time, I needed somewhere to live. And I quite like 21st century Earth, it's just when things start to get interesting. I turned the telly onto the news. I never really liked the news, too slow-moving, boring and ever so dull. But I guess it was nice to know what was happening without having to manually checking. Plus I find it relaxing.

"-chwood has named the mysterious hero, The Doctor," The news reporter states as a picture of a man flashes onto the screen. I narrowed my eyes at this 'Doctor'. He had brown stickity-uppity hair and for whatever reason was wearing pajamas

"Saving the world in his bedclothes," I thought aloud, scoffing slightly. Whatever, this Doctor hero-type guy can wear what he wants. It takes about another ten seconds until I realize an important factor to all this, the reporter said 'chwood'. No it wasn't that, was it? I reach for the remote and rewind the news report about thirty seconds.

"-Torchwood has named the mysterious hero, The Doctor," the news reporter repeated. Okay Torchwood. The reporter definitely said Torchwood. Well so much for relaxing… it looks like I'm going to Torchwood. I raced up my stairs, immediately going towards my room to change clothes. I put on my black-skinny jeans, with my dark blue 'NYC' shirt. I also put on my dark-grey hoodie and blue converse. I guess my style isn't that bad. After I finished changing, I adjusted the time and place on my teleporter frowning slightly as I did so. If only the news reporter had stated the time. Sighing, I set it up as two minutes from before. I pressed the activate button, and well, teleported into Unit.

"Ah! Hannah, it's lovely to see you again," Katie Van Sickle greeted, the current leader of Torchwood. To tell you the truth I never really liked Torchwood, I found them cruel. Katie turned around to face a couple of workers who were staring, a frown forming on her face.

"Get back to work!" She snarled. The two workers instantly looked away and carried on with whatever they had been doing.

"Likewise," I started, "Anyhow, I was watching the news about, meh. Two minutes ago? I heard something about a Doctor being here. Can I ask why?" I questioned getting straight to the point.

"Oh, the Doctor…" Katie frowned. I rolled my eyes and did a circle motion with my hand, wanting her continue her sentence. But apparently there wasn't a finishing statement to that sentence…

"Yes, the Doctor. Who is he?" I asked, hoping for an actual answer this time.

"It's not really our place to say," She replied as her eyes avoided eye contact. Which quite obviously gave it away that she was hiding something from me.

"Since when did Torchwood mind their own business?"

"Shocking coming from you," Katie replied, making hand gestures directing at me.

"Well, is it a crime to be a little curious?"

"For you? Yes." She responded, clearly not amused.

"Guilty as charged," I shrugged, "I just want to know who the bloke is."

"Nobody knows," Katie stated as her frown increased.

"Oh really?" I asked astonished, Torchwood usually knew everybody. That's what they're required to know, everything about everybody in order to find out if they were alien or not. They call it 'precautionary', I just call it stalking.

"No one knows who the Doctor truly is. He's the Oncoming Storm, a hero, whatever you want to call him. But it's just as simple as that. Nobody knows," She answered as she sat down on a nearby swivel chair.

"Kind of like you. You're Hannah, the Mysterious Savior of Earth, only here when she needs to be. So What do you need to be here for? What's so important about the Doctor?" She questioned me, narrowing her eyes.

"I have absolutely no idea- heh, that's a new feeling. But I thought Torchwood would know. As per usual, you've failed me. Looks like I've got to find out for myself," I told her, smiling sweetly. Katie scoffed before replying.

"And how're you going to do that? You don't know where he is! More importantly who he is," She shouted me, obviously annoyed that I wasn't paying much attention. I set up my coordinates on my teleporter.

"I have no idea,"


	2. Chapter 1

_So here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Make sure to give me your feedback and follow and favorite to be notified when I update._

_Disclaimer: We've been through this, I don't own Doctor Who. Nor do I claim to own them, this is completely fan made._

* * *

**Aboard The TARDIS**

**Third Person's P.O.V:**

"Doctor, you might want to take a look at this!" Rose shouted from across the TARDIS, watching the console computer flash different Gallifreyan symbols that she, quite obviously, didn't understand.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" The Doctor called back, not moving from under the TARDIS console. He was installing some fight stabilizers that in theory, would make the TARDIS easier to pilot.

"Would you stop mucking around down there and look at this? The TARDIS desktop is going awol," She snapped. The Doctor reluctantly got up from under the console to take a look at it.

"What?" He frowned, reading the symbols as they flash onto the screen. He reread several times, making sure he wasn't reading it wrong.

"What?" He repeated his frown increasing.

"But that's impossible…" The Doctor trailed off. His eyes glistened as if he was about to cry with joy. Rose gave a look of confusion as she looked upon the symbols.

"What? What is it?" Rose asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's another time lord…"

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V:**

I smiled at Katie before pressing the activate button on my teleporter. Sending me straight back to my apartment, in fact I think it was about three seconds after I had left. Sighing I took it off my wrist placing it on a near-by table. What a waste of time that was! I didn't find anything abou- Suddenly a 'whooshing' noise distracted me, ripping me away from my thoughts. Immediately I turned around to see a 'Police Box' materializing. My eyes widen as 'The Doctor' walked out of the small, blue box. The man's hands digging into his trench-coat.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He stated as another person followed him out of the box. It was a girl; she couldn't be older than nineteen. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello um sorry but, what are you doing in my apartment?" I have to admit, that was a pretty cool trick with the appearing blue box. Although I thought Earth didn't have camouflage in the twenty-first century, I guess for once I'm wrong.

"Well I'm actually looking for someone. Do you by any chance have a roommate?" He questioned raising his left eyebrow as he held my shoulders.

"No one lives here but me, myself and I," I state giving him a suspicious look. The Doctor didn't reply he let go of my shoulders and began to walk around my apartment. Picking up different objects to examine before placing them back down.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't know the meaning of personal space," The girl apologized. "I'm Rose by the way, Rose Tyler," Rose greeted, holding out her hand for me to shake. I just stared at it. Humans have strange customs…

"I'm Hannah…" I started, "And stop looking through my stuff!" I exclaimed making Rose jump a bit. I shot an apologetic glance to her. The Doctor stopped searching through my things and walked back over to Rose.

"In the book shelve; you have a book titled 'Louyise De Paradise' published in the year twenty billion, The Doctor started, "You're quite obviously not from this timezone."

"Yeah but, I put effort it at least try to look like I'm from this time period. I mean look at you, with your trench coat and suit!" I argued, my hands gesturing to his clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I heard him mumble to Rose. In response she gave a snort of laughter, causing me to giggle. The Doctor took out his silver stick thing and begun to wave it in my face, before drawing it back to himself looking at it intently. His head snapped back up, starring straight into my eyes.

"You're not human," he stated as grabbed a stethoscope out of his jacket. He walked towards me, placing the end on my left side, then my right. His eyes widen as he checks again.

"Yeah, most people are shocked when they check that…" I laughed half-heartedly. The Doctor looked up at me and grinned, probably the biggest grin I've ever seen. He then pulled me into a large, tight hug. Okay, no one has ever done that before. I wrapped my arms around him, patting his back slightly. He let go of me and rubbed his face. Was he… crying?

"I never pass up a free hug," I state giggled as I set up my teleporter. I'm going to have to leave since stalkers know where I live. If I stayed with them any longer I'd probably attract attention to myself, getting these strangers into trouble. I felt the Doctors gaze on my wrist.

"Wait, don't leave I'm a—"

"Don't tell me you're a fan? I'm sorry, but it's dangerous to be around me. I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" I trailed off continuing to set up my teleporter.

"No you don't get it he's a—" Rose started, before I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I can't stick around anymore. I have to…" I started putting my finger on the activate button, "Go…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well I do apologize, my laptop was sent to get fixed and when I finally got it back ****_everything was deleted_****. So i had to rewrite this from memory! Anyhow, I know you don't care for my excuses so lets get to the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Doctor Who? No? Well, I don't so onwards to the story!**

* * *

With a flash of light I appear in what looks like a hospital basement of some kind. I don't like hospitals; I was once forced to regenerate in one and ever since that day they've given me the creeps. And don't even get me started on basements. Anyway, you may be a bit curious on why I'm here. Two tell you the truth; I've been travelling for a while. I've never liked staying in one point for too long, far too dull to do that.

"This building is under quarantine," an animated voice spoke from the speakers in the roof, pulling me away from my thoughts. Well, I guess it's coming from the roof, although I'm not that sure. "Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises."

"Well that's just great!" I exclaim to myself, throwing my hands in the air. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in an hospital, let alone a basement. I've watched enough horror movies to know, that everything goes down in the basement.

"This way!" I hear a strangely familiar voice shout. Where have I heard that voice before? Come on brain! This is no time for a mental blank. Suddenly I felt a form crash into, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Oi watch where you're running!" I shout as I stand up, brushing dirt off my jeans. I swear some people are just plan rude. Didn't they're parents ever teach them manors? Well assuming they have parents.

"Hannah? It's me!" The strange man exclaims, placing his hands on my shoulders. He was looking at me fair into the eyes, with a somewhat hopeful expression. "The Doctor…"

"Sorry, I'm not sure who you are…" I trail off, giving him an apologetic look. His expression turns into one that I could describe as disappointment. "But hey, don't take it to heart! I meet a lot of people along my travels."

The Doctor releases my shoulders, I look up at the three strangers; behind them was what looked like an endless sea of zombies. Oh that was just terrific! Looks like I'm in some kind of horror zombie movie. Wait a minute…. They aren't zombies! No they couldn't be, perhaps there just sick people. Oh, _that's_ why the building is under quarantine. There must be a breakout in a deadly disease.

"Come one, we've got to run!" He exclaims, grabbing ahold of my arm pulling me along. I try to loosen his grip in objection, but he just won't let go. And people say I'm stubborn. I glance over my shoulder, noticing that their friend was cut off because of the people.

"Wait! What about him?" I shouted, pointing to the stranger with the strange, but lovely tattoos. The Doctor stops running, turning his body around to see what I was pointing at.

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life, come on!" The female urges us to continue down the hall, The Doctor looks between the two.

"Mistress!" The tattooed man called out, hoping that the woman would come to his aid. However, it seems that the woman doesn't care for him. Now that's just sad.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape." The Doctor tells him, pulling me along before I could protest. I glance back to look at the man, but I couldn't see him because of the vast amount of sick people in front of him.

"My Mistress!" I hear him faintly call out. I guess I can add him to the long list of people I've failed to save. Actually the list is getting rather long. We continue running down the hall, The Doctor and I hand in hand. Well, we wouldn't be if he just let go of my hand. We reach the end of the hall, into a room. And finally, my hand is released.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" The female exclaimed, with an annoying whiny type voice.

"Can someone enlighten me on what's going on?" I ask, but apparently I'm invisible since no one answers me, or even _looks_ at me. Gee, I feel so loved. Note the sarcasm.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death." He stated simply, in an authority voice. Wait hang on Rose. Where do I know that name from? It's so familiar….

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." She continued to whine. Oh I get it now, she's possessed this girl. Everything makes so much sense now.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out of her." He commanded his voice raising as he did so.

"You asked for it." The woman snarled. She turned her body so that she's facing mine, blowing some yellowish orangeish energy onto me. Wait—what? Something's in my head, oh my god. She's done it to me! She's in my head!


End file.
